


Storming Subcon

by Sweet_and_Salty



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Absolutely tooth rotting, Canon/OC - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I guess it could be a reader fic, Maybe - Freeform, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, if your okay with having her name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_and_Salty/pseuds/Sweet_and_Salty
Summary: It's really coming down out there... Does anybody else hear that crying?A Snatcher X OC story (mainly) told from Snatcher's perspective. Snowflake is scared of thunderstorms and he's there to help her through them.
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/OC
Kudos: 9





	Storming Subcon

Of anything it could have been, a storm is what the forest chose to force upon the subconites that night. Harsh winds created terrifying cries between the trees and rain slammed down onto the roofs of the tree-stump houses in Subcon Forest. And there was a certain scarf-wearing girl hiding in the arms of her ghostly lover, eyes squeezed shut while she hid her face in the fluff around the neck of her spectral soulmate. 

Snatcher looked from her to the hole in his home that acted as the door. He could see the fire spirits being put out by the rain and he could hear thunder rolling in the distance. Each time another bout of thunder roared around them her felt Snowflake flinch in his arms, as well as let out a cry of terror. He knew that kind of scream well, and he understood her pain.

If anyone could understand that kind of fear, it was him after being trapped in a cellar during freezing weather.

How long have we been sitting like this, Snatcher thought to himself. An hour? Maybe two? It had felt like an eternity, but it wasn’t an unwelcome eternity, he admitted. He’d rather be doing this than yelling at his minions, even though that was also kind of nice. He watched the rain outside, eyes half-closed with a relaxation he hadn’t felt in quite some time. He tried to give Snowflake the same calm he was feeling by keeping her in a gentle hug, using one hand to stroke is usually dangerous claws tenderly through her hair. It always took a minute, but it would calm her down until another lightning strike split the sky in two and let out a booming clap of thunder. 

He remembered how he found the girl cowering beneath a particularly short mushroom in one of the farthest corners of the forest, hugging a painting tightly to her chest and sobbing from the harsh sounds and sensations surrounding her. If he hadn’t known her so well, he would have left her to fend for herself, despite the harshness of the storm. However, he simply picked her up and carried her back to his home.

Snatcher hadn’t realized how caught up he was in his thoughts until another thunder strike jolted both him and Snowflake. It seemed that Snowflake had finally fallen asleep before that, but she wasn’t sleeping anymore. Perhaps a change in scenery was needed. He hesitantly pulled the hand in her hair away and scooped her up, cradling her against him. Surely his “contractually-obligated BFF” wouldn’t mind an impromptu visit, right? He thought about it for a minute before simply teleporting up to Hat Kid’s ship.

He was greeted by the signature intruder alert alarm going off, but he didn’t really care. He floated into the bedroom and set up on his usual perch near the pillow pool. Hat Kid followed not long after, ready to get after him for not warning her, but stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Snowflake sobbing in his arms. Hat kid waded through the pillow pool and jumped up next to him, looking up to him with an expression of confusion and concern. 

“There’s a bad storm in Subcon right now. She won’t be able to sleep until it dies off, but it will probably last a while.” Snatcher explained, not taking his eyes off of Snowflake. He placed his hand back atop her head, attempting to calm her down enough to stop her crying. He hadn’t noticed that Hat Kid had left until he saw a blanket get draped over him. Snatcher looked up to her, receiving a thumbs-up from the girl before she disappeared through the door to the main hub. He sighed quietly, shaking his head and readjusting the blanket to cover Snowflake better. Her sobs had died down to small hiccups and she finally brought herself to pull her face from Snatcher’s fluff. Her eyes were red and glossy from crying and her grip on his was still moderately tight (not that it hurt him; he’s already dead). 

“I- I’m sorry, Snatcher. I’ve been annoying you, haven’t I?” She hiccupped, looking ready to cry again at the prospect of being disruptive to his otherwise uneventful night. Snatcher gazed down at her with loving concern, pulling his hand from her hair again and holding her cheek, which she immediately leaned into like she had never been touched before, holding his hand against her face desperately. 

“Annoying? Never. Only the Hat Brat takes that title.”

Snowflake was silent for a moment before covering her face to try to muffle her laughter. 

Hah. Got her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write for these two for a while. A discord I'm in is in love with this ship so I decided to finally write something for them! Thank you for reading!


End file.
